is it bright where you are?
by iloveyou123
Summary: Later, Cat sings a line of a long forgotten song in Jade's ear; she wishes sometimes that this could be easy.  Jade/Cat.


is it bright where you are?

she smells like vanilla and green apples- Jade/Cat.

A/N: trying a new pairing and a new style :) hope everyone likes!

* * *

_just like the world is ours_

_you know we're superstars_

_

* * *

_

the first time jade kisses cat she's bored and they're in L.A.

"you're so nice," cat whispers, eyes light and kind and sweet-

jade imagines she would taste like candy.

she doesn't.

::

they fuck against walls in clubs and dark alleys where the only thing jade can see is the brightbright shade of cat's hair.

she smells like vanilla and green apples, and prettylovely_beautiful _cat feels like a ghost, sliding across her, fingers whispering tales jade never wants to hear.

;;

you're the only person who's never left me, the girl tells her when jade is biting her neck.

what? she asks. (what? that's what jade does, she leaves, it's a fact like the sky is blue and cat should know that, cat should be prepared-)

(i'm only going to destroy you, jade wants to say, don't you realize? jade west b r e a k s everything she touches; it's all she's ever done.)

jade doesn't know how to respond, so she simply pretends she doesn't hear her.

okay, cat says, when jade goes back to tracing her jaw with her tongue, okay.

(they're both actresses, they've been learning how to lie since birth.

cat will be fine, jade reminds herself, perfectly fine. she's too stupid to be anything else.)

;;

jade finds a lipstick on her counter and calls cat-

it's hers. it's hers and it's a part of cat (innocent snow white cat) and it's in jade's _apartment, _it's in her stuff.

she fucks cat up on top of the counter the next night; kisses her with her own lipstick.

soon jade forgets it was cat's, in the first place. she puts it on and it tastes like both of them.

;;

she just keeps burning and cat will keep burning with her.

they're fucked up and they're beautiful and they can do whatever they want, the world is _theirs _and they're going to be young forever. (right?)

::

she makes cat cry once.

"i don't want you to-" breaks off, stares at nothing (not the redcrimsonflames not the pinkpetal lips)

i don't want you to _hate me _be mad at me.

jade takes a deep breath.

"i kind of like you."

cat smiles.

;;

it's just two girls and one loves everything and the other loves nothing, and it will go on until the end of time.

(we'll never die, cat once whispers to her in between dreamland and awake, for a split second jade believes her)

(when she fully wakes up, brushes her hair, she realizes she wishes she could but she can't.) (believe her, that is.)

"please stay," cat calls out from the bed.

and she looks so tiny and fragile and small, jade-

does.

;;

jade lights a cigarette, hand perched on the edge of the balcony, long expensive dress pooling around her ankles.

(cat told her earlier she looked like a mermaid.)

she inhales. smoke fills her lungs and it's black and thick and (this is how it's supposed to be, she thinks, this is me) she feels a hand on her bare shoulder.

"hi." cat says.

she coughs hello, it sounds more like a goodbye.

;;

she leaves a note on cat's ugly pink pillow (too bright like everything about her and she, it burns jade's eyes).

_you'll be fine._

(she won't be.)

;;

jade comes back fifteen days later with nothing except a new tattoo.

she doesn't say sorry.

;;

jade begins to think of cat and love as the same word, same meaning.

(fuck webster's, they'll make their own dictionary.)

(_she came back._)

;;

you don't know me, jade tells cat while they're lying on top of whitewhite sheets and tangled covers.

cat laughs and the sound is strong and beautiful.

of course i do, silly, she says. jade turns to face the blank wall.

later, cat sings a line of a long forgotten song in jade's ear; she wishes sometimes that this could be easy.

(but nothing ever is.)

(it's hard to hate cat when it is so easy to love her.)

::

"god, jade-" cat breathes in her ear, "you're so…"

jade presses her lips together, keeps the sob in her throat.

"no," she says, face buried in the bloodred hair, "don't."

;;

cat tastes like peppermint and vodka and metal and it all mixes in jade's mind until all she can see is that stupidonfireidiotic shade of red, like it's pushing on the back of her eyelids.

"i love you," cat says against jade's wrist, lips brushing her skin.

jade doesn't answer until she's sure the other girl is asleep.

;;

she puts a note out for cat when she leaves, now (_be right back_).

::

fin.


End file.
